Raising Chao on SADX
=Basics= ------------------------ Chao love to be pet. It is important to do this because not only will your chao form a bond with that character, but its happiness will raise (increases by 1 every time you pet it). Happiness is a hidden stat in chao, which can range from -100 to 100. Be sure not to abuse your chao. It is very easy to change your chao's happiness. Also, it is shown that not giving your chao the fruit in your hands when it runs up to you may also play a role in this. See SADX Chao Life Cycle to get a better understanding of a chao's life. =Hidden Stats= ------------------------ Besides happiness, other hidden stats exist. Luck and intelligence, which both play a huge role in chao races. Luck determines how often your chao tends to trip in races, and intelligence will help your chao in a certain part of the course in jewel races. These stats can both be raised by giving it animals. =Stats & Stat Ranks= ------------------------------- There are 5 main stats, which you can see on your chao's chart whenever you feed them fruit or give the animals and chaos drives. From top to bottom, they are Swim, Fly, Run, Power, and Stamina. Here is how you raise certain stats: Swim *Chaos Drive: Yellow *Animals: Seal, Penguin, Otter Fly *Chaos Drive: Purple *Animals: Peacock, Condor, Parrot Run *Chaos Drive: Green *Animals: Rabbit, Cheetah,Warthog Power *Chaos Drive: Red *Animals: Tiger, Bear, Gorilla See SADX Animals for more information. As for stat ranks, see the doctor in Chao Kindergarten. Lack of Skill l E l D l C l B l A l S l Skilled =Black Market= -------------------------- Here you can purchase chao eggs, menu themes, hats, fruits, and tree seeds. Normal Egg *Not available, but the sell back price is 50 rings. White Egg *400 rings *Sell back price is 100 rings Blue Egg *500 rings *Sell back price is 120 rings Red Egg *500 rings *Sell back price is 120 rings Yellow Egg *500 rings *Sell back price is 120 rings Orange Egg *600 rings *Sell back price is 150 rings Pink Egg *600 rings *Sell back price is 150 rings Purple Egg *600 rings *Sell back price is 150 rings Aqua Egg *600 rings *Sell back price is 150 rings Green Egg *800 rings *Sell back price is 200 rings Brown Egg *800 rings *Sell back price is 200 rings Grey Egg *1000 rings *Sell back price is 250 rings Lime Green Egg *1500 rings *Sell back price is 400 rings Black Egg *2000 rings *Sell back price is 500 rings Shiny White Egg *4000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Shiny Blue Egg *5000 rings *Sell back price is 1200 rings Shiny Red Egg *5000 rings *Sell back price is 1200 rings Shiny Yellow Egg *5000 rings *Sell back price is 1200 rings Shiny Orange Egg *6000 rings *Sell back price is 1500 rings Shiny Pink Egg *6000 rings *Sell back price is 1500 rings Shiny Purple Egg *6000 rings *Sell back price is 1500 rings Shiny Aqua Egg *6000 rings *Sell back price is 1500 rings Shiny Green Egg *8000 rings *Sell back price is 2000 rings Shiny Brown Egg *8000 rings *Sell back price is 2000 rings Shiny Grey Egg *10000 rings *Sell back price is 2500 rings Shiny Lime Green Egg *15000 rings *Sell back price is 4000 rings Shiny Black Egg *20000 rings *Sell back price is 5000 rings Garden Fruit *Sell back price is 10 rings Round Fruit *80 rings *Sell back price is 10 rings Cubicle Fruit *80 rings *Sell back price is 10 rings Triangular Fruit *80 rings *Sell back price is 10 rings Hero Fruit *120 rings *Sell back price is 40 rings Dark Fruit *120 rings *Sell back price is 40 Chao Fruit *200 rings *Sell back price is 50 rings Heart Fruit *300 rings *Sell back price is 80 rings Mushroom *300 rings *Sell back price is 50 rings Apple *2000 rings *Sell back price is 500 rings Cardboard Box *2000 rings *Sell back price is 500 rings Pan *2000 rings *Sell back price is 500 rings Paper Bag *4000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Empty Can *4000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Stump *4000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Bucket *6000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Flower Pot *6000 rings *Sell back price is 1500 rings (Red) Wool Beanie *8000 rings *Sell back price is 2000 rings (Blue) Wool Beanie *10000 rings *Sell back price is 2500 rings (Black) Wool Beanie *20000 rings *Sell back price is 5000 rings